1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wrist support arrangement for use in association with stand-alone keyboards. More specifically, the invention relates to such an arrangement which includes a removable resilient pad covered with an absorbent washable material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wrist and/or hand rest and support arrangements for use in association with stand-alone keyboards, that is, keyboards which are connected to computers, wordprocessors, etc., by only an electric wire so that they can be located on different levels or different locations, from the computers, wordprocessors, etc., are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,390, Berke Apr. 3, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,554, Crabbe et al, Oct. 8, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,064, Berke et al, Nov. 13, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,063, Berke et al, Nov. 13, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,556, Berke et al, Nov. 6, 1984.
The '390 patent teaches such a support which can be adjusted to be tailored to an individual operator, keyboard or the like. The '554 patent teaches a wrist support having means for adjusting the height thereof.
The computer terminal support and hand rest as taught in the '064 patent includes a conductive portion for draining static charges from the computer terminal operator. The '063 patent also teaches a conductive portion for draining static charges from the computer terminal operator. In addition, it includes a trough into which the fingers of the computer operator may be placed during rest intervals. The trough may also function as a receptacle for pens, pencils and the like.
The '556 patent also includes a conductive portion for draining static charge from the computer terminal operator and it also includes a trough in which the fingers of the computer operator may be placed during rest intervals. Once again, the trough may also be used as a receptacle for pens, pencils and the like.
Although all of the above hand/wrist supports include different mechanical features, none of them are designed in accordance with ergonometric standards as described in, for example, PEOPLE AND PRODUCTIVITY: A MANAGER'S GUIDE TO ERGONOMICS IN THE ELECTRONICS OFFICE, Dainoff, Marvin J., published by Holt, Rinehart and Winston of Canada, Limited, 1986 which states, at Chapter 4, page 66, "The use of an adjustable wrist or palm support in front of the keyboard can be a key element. However, this piece of equipment, which is typically the least expensive in the whole system, must be chosen with care. The underside of the wrist is very sensitive, and if the support is hard or sharp, like the edge of the table or desk, it may do more harm than good. The wrist rest should be padded; the parts that come in contact with the wrist should not be cold (and therefore uncomfortable) to the touch. If a proper support is provided for the wrist and the forearm, this will probably overcome any increased load due to the increased forearm ahgle imposed by larger keyboard angles".
Although desirable features are described in Dainoff, he does not provide any instructions for a physical structure to incorporate these features.